KHR: Una historia distinta
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es el siguiente capo de la familia mas grande de la mafia, La famiglia Vongola. Clarisse se vera envuelta en su entrenamiento gracias a su pasado y su relación con la mafia, ya que ella es hija primogénita de una famiglia aliada. GokuderaxOc TsunaxKyoko YamamotoxHaru entre otras aun no definidas xD -
1. Chapter 1

Holaz, yo aqui con los estrenos de año nuevo, y publicando mientras escucho mi DVD del Live Tour "15th Memorial Live Gift at Budokan" de Maaya Sakamoto asdsdsa 3 awww amo Get no Satisfaction xD, si es la que suena -_- Bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que este segundo estreno del año les guste, aun quedan varios one-shots, y las continuaciones y finales de varios fics, pero hoy si me pondre a trabajar xD.

Ah si es un GokuderaxOC, no por lectora,aunque tambien puede ser por lectora XD, el chiste aqui es que si hay un nombre definido... waaaaa empezo Mameshiba ... ejem lo siento, amo Mameshiba, como iba diciendo... ejem, si hay nombre del personaje, la historia se me ocurrio como a la tercera vez que vi khr xDDD.

Sin mas disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KHR! SON PROPIEDAD DE AMANO AKIRA, SU USO EN ESTE ESCRITO NO ES MAS QUE CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO SE BUSCA LUCRAR CON ELLOS.

* * *

><p>Una historia<p>

La mañana era de lo más normal el sol estaba por salir. En una de las residencias de Namimori, una joven apagaba su despertador, estiraba sus brazos y comenzaba a levantarse, se puso sus pantuflas y comenzó a caminar. Paso por todo su apartamento y salió de él, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al área de buzón de todo el edificio, abrió su respectivo buzón junto a varios papeles, lo cerro y volvió a su hogar. Al entrar dejo todo en la mesa y fue a bañarse.

Su baño fue rápido, salió vestida con un uniforme, y la toalla protegía que su camisa se mojara con sus húmedos cabellos. Camino a su pequeña cocina e hizo algo rápido, preparo su almuerzo. Cuando estaba desayunando se dispuso a mirar la correspondencia.

-basura, deudas, basura- se detuvo ante una carta que no tenia remitente, pero si un sello de cera con un símbolo de una rosa.- ¿esto es?,- volteo el sobre y lo miraba de forma preocupada.- puede que sea de la mafia- se dijo a sí misma.

Estaba por abrir el sobre cuando el sonido de la alarma de su celular sonó- maldición, se me va ah hacer tarde- grito alterada, termino su desayuno a prisas y guardo aquella carta en su mochila, tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo en dirección a Namimori Chuu.

Llego justo antes que su profesora, sus dos únicas amigas suspiraban aliviadas al verla entrar. Las clases pasaron con completa normalidad. Durante el almuerzo, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela, en el camino se encontraron al famoso dame Tsuna. El trió de chicas comenzó una plática cuando se sintieron lejos del chico

-saben, eh escuchado rumores de que ah dame Tsuna le gusta Sasagawa Kyoko- cotillo una chica de cabellera corta y castaña

-imposible, me da pena por el- opino con lastima una joven de cabellera larga y castaña

-el futuro es impreciso y ese chico al menos es lindo- fue lo que dijo la ultima chica de cabellos un poco rubios y rizados.

-será lindo y todo pero sigue siendo un inútil- decreto la peli larga

-Midori- hablo la rubia- tu haz estado con él desde el preescolar ¿enserio era así?

-si, inclusive peor- contesto la peli corta

-yo le conocí en primaria y sigue exactamente igual- opino la peli larga

-Sora, no exageres- hablo la rubia

-No es exageración-gritaron ambas cuando las tres llegaron a la azotea.

A Clarisse le salió una gota en la sien

Clarisse Tsukimi una joven italiana que vive en Namimori. Ella y sus amigas continuaron platicando durante su almuerzo. Las clases siguientes fueron de lo más normal. El timbre sonó al finalizar las clases, la mayoría salía a casa, otros se quedaban a sus club, Clarisse, ella siempre iba a trabajar.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Clarisse a sus dos amigas

-hasta mañana - le respondieron

Clarisse camino un poco y noto como un poco más adelante de ella había cuatro chicos molestando a otro, al ver la cabellera castaña supo de quien se trataba, dio un suspiro.

-Policía, unos brabucones golpean a un estudiante- grito

Los brabucones salieron corriendo sin verificar la información. Clarisse se acerco al castaño.

-Deberías al menos aprender a defenderte Sawada-san- dijo la chica mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Gracias...-dijo mientras se levantaba- igual ya me acostumbre- opino y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Clarisse se la devolvió.

-Hasta luego Tsukimi-san- se despidió el castaño y hecho a correr

La chica dio un suspiro pero no quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Sawada no es para un mundo como del que vengo- busco la carta que había guardado en la mañana- un mundo como la mafia no es para él, - miro la carta con odio,- seguramente me dirán "ya no te necesitamos así que cuídate", con ellos es posible- dijo de forma irónica

Volvió a meter la carta en su mochila y comenzó a correr. Llego al centro comercial de namimori y entro por la puerta trasera de un lujoso restaurante.

-ya llegue- dijo mientras entraba a un cuarto con varios casilleros y otras chicas que estaban cambiándose.

-se te hizo tarde- dijo con burla una joven de unos 22 años y cabellos castaños.

-la escuela absorbe tiempo ¿sabías?

La otra ante estas palabras frunció el seño y salió del lugar.

- no le prestes atención Clarisse, ya sabes, le encanta molestarte por ser la menor-dijo otra chica de edad parecida a la de antes-

-no me lo que contesto mientras se cambiaba su uniforme de la escuela por su atuendo se mesera.

Las otras presentes se miraron entre sí. De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-¿quien llama?- pregunto una de las mayores de nombre Haruka.

-soy Touya, el jefe llama a Clarisse, dijo que vayas a su oficina- se escucho la voz al otro lado.

Clarisse solo dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba su casillero, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-si intenta hacerte algo estaremos afuera- dijo Haruka

Clarisse les regalo una sonrisa antes de salir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola saltamontes (?)

Bueno, esto no ah sido bueno jeje, aquí trayendo actualización de fic olvidados, pero no tanto xDD

Voy algo lenta pero segura :D

Espero les guste :D

* * *

><p>Una historia diferente.<p>

Disparo uno. ¿Que? El es el décimo jefe de la mafia.

Clarisse llego totalmente desanimada a su departamento, el maldito de su jefe la había retado por culpa de su compañera. Maldijo a todos los demonios habidos y por haber.

Aventó su mochila al pequeño sofá y se sentó al lado.

-maldito gordo, si no necesitara el dinero ya hubiera renunciado- grito para sacar su frustración.

Tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. El aparatejo comenzó a sonar con musica.

- amo este programa de vídeos- se dijo mientras sacaba sus cuadernos de la mochila

Al hacerlo la carta que estaba dentro salio.

-tsk, otro problema mas me pregunto que es lo que querrán, si lo que mis padres desean es asesinarme ja solo diré que no soy presa fácil, mas si el terror de Namimori anda cerca- se estremeció ante el pensamiento.- pues veamos que es lo que quieren de una buen vez

Clarisse rompió el sello de cera y enseguida una llama de fuego color naranja comenzó a derretirla, espero a que el sello y la flama desaparecieran, después saco la hoja y la desdobló. Hasta el frente una nueva llama apareció

-¿que es esto?- se pregunto mientras miraba la llama -esto sin duda no es de mis padres- miro el escudo en una orilla de la hoja - Vongola Famiglia- dijo en un murmuro. -Queeee!... Vongola... com...por que ... imposible-comenzó a sentirse alterada mientras comenzaba a leer.

"Querida Clarisse Mocnet.

Primero que nada espero tu vida sea agradable y placentera,pero estoy seguro que sabes que esos días terminarían tarde o temprano, y lamento mucho que sea yo quien perturbe tu tranquila vida, pero quiero que sepas qe si no fuera de gran importancia no lo haría. Después de todo te he tenido vigilada desde que tu familia te mando sola a Japón y desaprecio cada cosa de tu existencia"

Clarisse se detuvo ante esa frase.

-Vongola da miedo... y ... debo encontrar al informante- se dijo para después volver su vista a la carta.

"Se sobre todo que estas sorprendida por esta carta... deja que te lo explique. Después de poner mi interés en ti como una posible candidata a esposa de mi hijo Xanxus ocurrieron sucesos que estoy seguro no deseas recordar... lo que quiero decir es que en cuanto a una relación con mi hijo xanxus e desistido.

Como te dije anteriormente te eh tenido vigilada y se que ocultas algo"

Al lees eso Clarisse se puso de un color azul.

-mierda ... ¿ me habrá descubierto?... no creo aun así debo ser mas cuidadosa- se recordó y continuó la lectura

"Pero tengo la sospecha de que aquello que ocultas no afecta a mi famiglia por lo tanto no eh tomado cartas en el asunto.

Así mismo no se quien te entregó en el arte de la batalla y el ilusionismo, pero es precisamente por esas habilidades por lo que pido tu apoyo.

En unos días Reborn llegara a Namimori, su misión es el entrenar al futuro décimo vongola y deseo que tu le ayudes, sin embargo tu principal misión es que no se pierda la pureza de su corazón. Tu haz vivido en carne y hueso lo cruel que es este mundo y tu corazón no se ah corrompido como la mayoría de los que viven en la mafia. Por esa razón quiero que le ayudes a superar la noticia. También te informo que Reborn no solo entrenara a mi descendiente si no también a los futuros guardianes e inclusive a ti."

-¿a mi? ¿por que rayos debería entrenar me a mi? Es ilógico, desistí a la mafia hace mucho y aunque pertenezca a esa organización, no es nada- se dijo a si misma.

"Entiendo que estés confundida con esta decisión,pero la razón la comprenderás mas adelante.

Pasando a asuntos mas personales, me gustaría saber lo que en verdad ocurrió hace 11 años. Aun recuerdo las palabras de aquella mujer HAY DOS PERSONAS QUE CONOCEN LA VERDAD, algo me dice que una de esas personas eres tu. Y que este mucho mas relacionada con el asunto de lo que se planteó en aquel juicio.'

Clarisse palideció.

-imposible... el noveno jefe de vongola da miedo... demasiado- Clarisse medio arrugó las hojas de la carta- esto no es bueno.

Dejando la carta en la mesa se levantó del sofá y fue hasta su habitación, se aventó al colchón de su cama y dio un suspiro. Alcanzo del buró el despertador y activo la alarma.

-se me han ido las ganas de hacer los deberes, muchas emociones por hoy- dijo mientras se metía bajo las cobijas.

La alarma comenzó a sonar provocando varias maldiciones por parte de la chica, aun adormilada y con ganas de mandar a volar el despertador por la ventana, se levanto para comenzar a arreglarse

alió de su departamento antes de que el sol saliera, la mañana no era fría, de hecho la suave brisa era relajante para los pocos paseantes que estaban en las calles.

Al llegar a la escuela esta se mostraba semi desierta, algunos miembros de los distintos clubes deportivos realizaban sus prácticas matutinas, Clarisse observaba por la ventana de su salón algunas practicas mientras chocaba los borradores para limpiarles la tiza que se esparcía provocándole un leve ataque de tos.

La mañana fue pasando rápidamente y la hora para el comienzo de las clases estaba cada vez más cerca, sus compañeros fueron llegando saludándola a su entrada. La chica salió del salón con un florero para ir al patio y ponerle agua para las flores que había traído un compañero, cuando volvía para entrar vio a un alumno salir volando y siendo atrapado por Yamamoto Takeshi, unos instantes después miro a Sasagawa Kyoko entrar corriendo al edificio, escucho varias burlas y después la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, Clarisse continuo sin poder moverse, cuando recobró consciencia lo vio pasar corriendo en boxers a su lado, una cabellera castaña que conocía de algún modo, a su mente llego aquella carta.

-Ah sido mucho tiempo sin verla señorita Clarisse Monet-hablo una voz a sus pies.

La joven llevo su vista a donde provenía la voz para encontrarse a un bebe de traje.

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad?- preguntó al bebe

-Me temo que no. El es el futuro décimo vongola- respondió con una sonrisa


End file.
